


Final Confessions

by zibal_01



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Chicago Blackhawks, Established Relationship, M/M, Rare Pairings, Stanley Cup, Toronto Maple Leafs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 10:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19424200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zibal_01/pseuds/zibal_01
Summary: Prompt:a long distance relationship getting revealed to the team when the boyfriend is on the team they are playing in the playoffs





	Final Confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [theshipstorulethemallwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshipstorulethemallwrites/pseuds/theshipstorulethemallwrites) in the [PuckingRare2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/PuckingRare2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> a long distance relationship getting revealed to the team when the boyfriend is on the team they are playing in the playoffs

**Final Confessions**

The cellphone in Jonathan Toews' pocket vibrated, signalling the arrival of a text message. Sliding the phone from his pocket, Jonny smiled. The ID of the sender simply read “MH”. Opening the text, he read it, still smiling:

_ Usual hotel, room 222. If you don’t have time, don’t worry. I'll see you on the ice tomorrow. _

Glancing at his watch, Jonny thought about the situation. The team would be meeting, for a team meal, at 20:00, which gave him just over four hours...

He replied:

_ I've always got time for you, Hunny. See you soon x. _

As soon as he hit send, Jonny organised himself, and headed out. 

*****

Matt Hunwick knew it was always a risk arranging for Jonny to visit him in the team hotel, but it had been a long season, and they missed each other. The teams only played each other twice during the regular season due to being in different conferences but now, in the Stanley Cup Final, they had the possibility of playing against each other seven times – in less than a fortnight! 

Matt pottered about in his room, making sure he was fully prepared for Jonny’s visit. He knew they wouldn’t have a lot of time together, so any time that he could save was a bonus. He applied lube, stretched himself, then slid into a pair of jogging trousers and a t-shirt. 

*****

The knock on the door came earlier than Matt expected, but when he looked through the peephole Jonny was standing there. Matt opened the door, allowing Jonny to slip into his room. 

No sooner had the door closed behind them than Matt found himself pinned to it. Jonny's mouth was upon Matt's, his tongue demanding entry to Matt's mouth. Matt opened up willing, allowing Jonny to control the kiss, to control him. 

Jonny slipped his hands down the back of Matt's joggers, kneading the firm muscle that he found there. His hands crept across Matt's butt towards his anus, a finger dipping inside once it was close enough. 

Jonny broke the kiss, and drew back slightly, "Did you prepare yourself for me?"

Matt blushed, avoiding eye contact as he replied, "Yeah, I wasn't sure how long we would have… Please," he looked up, "I need to feel you inside me…"

It always amazed Jonny that, after all the years they had been together, he could still make Matt blush. He dipped his head, kissing Matt chastely before pushing off the door. Grasping Matt's hand, Jonny all but dragged him to the bed. 

It didn't take Jonny long to strip Matt, pushing him back onto the bed then straddling his hips. 

Matt already looked half fucked. His hair was mussed, his eyes so lust-darkened that the pale grey of his irises was almost overwhelmed. His lips were already reddened from Jonny's kiss. Jonny took a moment just to stare, watching the colour rise in Matt's cheeks under his intense scrutiny.

After sliding his t-shirt over his head, Jonny dropped his head, sucking one of Matt's nipples into his mouth. Matt groaned, sensations flooding through him. He tried to thrust his hips but Jonny's weight held him in place.

"Please…" Matt whispered. "Please… I need to feel you inside me…"

Not one to disappoint his partner, Jonny moved off Matt to remove the remainder of his clothing. Matt's eyes followed Jonny's every move, cataloguing the new bruises, scars and Jonny's weight loss. The playoffs took a heavy toll on a player's body, but every one of them would do it again…

Then Jonny was naked, and stretched out on top of Matt. This was going to be hard and fast; slow and sensual would have to wait until the Cup was won…

Lining the head of his cock up with Matt's anus, Jonny caught Matt's eye. He eased, slowly, into Matt - it had been a few months, and he didn't want to hurt Matt. Once his head had breached the muscle, Jonny eased the length of his cock inside, until he was fully sheathed. 

Panting heavily, Jonny dropped his head into the crook of Matt's neck. The sensations were intense, and Jonny needed to catch his breath. 

Matt carded his fingers through Jonny's hair, turning his head so that they could kiss again. There was something about kissing Jonny that Matt had never been able to get enough of. 

Breaking the kiss, Matt slid his tongue round Jonny's earlobe, before whispering, "Are you just going to lie there all night?"

Jonny chuckled, "I could do…"

Matt wriggled impatiently at Jonny's comment, forcing the younger man to move. "All right, all right," he mumbled, finishing with "Pushy bottom…"

Before Matt had a chance to respond, Jonny drew his hips back, sliding his cock out until it caught on Matt's rim, then slammed back into him. Matt's eyes widened, taken by surprise, then Jonny nailed his prostate. 

It didn't take long for either man to be balancing on the edge of orgasm. Matt's head was thrashing about on the pillow, while he begged incoherently. Jonny was trying to hold off… trying to make things last as long as possible, but soon he reached the point of no return.

"Come," Jonny mumbled, so Matt did, his contracting muscles taking Jonny over the edge with him. 

They lay, side by side, fingers entwined, catching their breath. Keeping eye contact, neither spoke, the silence being comfortable, their previous actions doing all the speaking for them. 

*****

Matt moved first, waving a hand at the drying semen on his abdomen. He returned after a quick shower, one towel around his hips, and one around his neck which he had been using to towel dry his hair. Jonny smiled at his dripping wet, mussy headed partner, wondering if they had time for round two. But, he knew they didn't.

As he passed Matt, Jonny drew him into a deep, longing filled kiss, hoping to convey the fact that he didn't want to leave… wanted to be with Matt…

Reluctantly, they broke the kiss. Jonny headed for a shower, and Matt finished drying himself. He had just slipped into his joggers and t-shirt when there was a knock on his door. Puzzled, he headed over, and peered through the peephole: Morgan Rielly and Jake Gardiner stood the other side. This was not good. 

Matt opened the door, but only enough for him to block any entry and to stop them seeing in, but that only peeked their curiosity. Looking Matt over, the realisation struck Rielly that Matt was not alone…

Pushing his way into the room, Rielly spoke, "Where is she?"

At that moment, Jonny opened the bathroom door, heading out with only a towel keeping him decent. 

Rielly saw Toews, and his jaw dropped…

Gardiner was having trouble processing what his eyes were showing him. He turned to Matt, "You and Toews?"

Matt glanced at Jonny, unsure of how to respond. Jonny's nod was barely perceptible. 

"Yeah," Matt replied softly, "me and Toews…"

They let it hang in the air…

No-one said anything, no-one moved for several long moments, then Toews broke the silence.

"Um, guys, if you could maybe leave now? I have to get ready to leave…"

Rielly turned to Matt, "He's got ten minutes, then we're coming back…"

Matt had no delusions about what the conversation was going to be about - his relationship with Jonny. 

*****

Once they were alone, Jonny wrapped his arms around Matt's waist, resting his forehead on Matt's. "It was going to happen eventually. We both knew that…"

Matt sighed, "The timing could have been better…"

"It's not ideal," Jonny agreed, "but when would be?"

"Any time not the night before the first game in the Stanley Cup Final?" Matt responded.

“So, what do we do now?” Jonny asked. “Do you think they’ll tell the rest of your team?”

Matt shook his head, “I don’t think so… not intentionally anyway.” Chewing nervously on his lower lip, Matt look thoughtful. Eventually, he asked the question that was on his mind, “Do we come out?”

Jonny was not surprised by the question. He had given it a lot of thought during their time together, but there had always been a reason not to. Now, though, he wasn’t sure. Was the timing finally right for them?

“I think we leave it until after the Final,” he spoke softly. “Let’s not do anything to detract from that.”

Matt looked relieved, then remembered Rielly and Gardiner. “After the Final, let’s do it. Let’s go public. I’ll speak to Mo and Jake, ask them not to say anything…”

“Sounds good to me…”

With a final, deep, lingering kiss, Jonny left. They knew that they would have no personal time together until the dust had settled. Then, they could make their announcement.

Two Weeks Later

“And the Toronto Maple Leafs have won the Stanley Cup for the first time since 1967….” The Leafs’ announcers were going crazy. It was an historic occasion, but a couple of questions still needed to be answered: Who was going to be awarded the Conn Smythe? And, as the Leafs had no Captain, which of their Alternates would get to lift the Cup?

Gary Bettman was droning on and on… finally, he got to the point, “The winner of the Conn Smythe is Jonathan Toews of the Chicago Blackhawks…” Rarely did a player on the losing team win, but Jonny’s performances over the course of the playoffs had earned him the award. He had dug his team out of several holes, even surpassing Patrick Kane in points…

As Jonny turned to head off the ice Matt caught his eye. There was something in his looked that asked Jonny to stay on the ice, please…

Bettman again was droning on, “And now, can i ask the Captain of the Toronto Maple Leafs to step forward…”

There was some puzzled looks amongst the Leafs players who were not in the know. They didn’t have a Captain, only Alternates. The arena waited with baited breath to see which of Leafs Alternates would receive the honour of lifting the Cup.

As Matt skated forward, a buzz swept through the Leafs players. Only the As had been included in making this decision, and the choice of Matt surprised a few players who had expected Leo Komarov or Tyler Bozak to received the honour.

The United Centre wasn’t as noisy when Matt hoisted the Stanley Cup as it had been for Jonny receiving the Conn Smythe, by Matt wasn’t bothered. He skated it to his teammates, handing it off to Tyler Bozak. Then, in all the confused excitement, he slipped away to where Jonny was waiting.

“Congrats on the Conn Smythe,” Matt murmured. “Well deserved…”

“Thanks,” Jonny replied, although Matt could tell that he was deeply disappointed not to have lifted the Stanley Cup. “And congrats to you on being chosen to lift the Cup…”

“Thanks,” Matt went quiet. Jonny knew that he had something on his mind, but he was not expecting what Matt said next. “I’m retiring. I’ve done everything that I ever dreamed of as a player. Now, I want to focus on my personal life. Jonny, being with you makes me happier than anything. Neither of us are getting any younger, and I don’t want to waste any more time.” Matt paused, looking down at his skates, before raising his head and meeting Jonny’s eye, “Jonathan Toews, will you marry me?”

Jonny looked stunned - almost as stunned as the players who had happened to skate into hearing range of Matt’s proposal.

Matt stood, waiting patiently for Jonny to answer, as time stood still. Finally, time started again, and Jonny spoke. “Of course I will…”


End file.
